


Date Night

by BlueColoredDreams



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, IPRE days/TSC, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueColoredDreams/pseuds/BlueColoredDreams
Summary: Lup plays matchmaker. Lucretia talks fantasies. Magnus gets invited to date night on deck.Talking points: Sandals and socks, indirect sex, and whether or not magic counts in fantasies about wall sex.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I uh. Yep!

Lucretia leans back into Lup’s lap, sighing happily up at the stars as Lup starts to braid her hair. Her tongue feels heavy in her mouth, and her body happily warm and buzzing.

“So. When are you gonna get a move on it, Lucy,” Lup murmurs, smirking down at Lucretia. “I shouldn’t have had to proposition _your_ crush for girls’ night slash date night.”

Lucretia opens her eyes, mouth twisting into a pout. “No fair.”

“It’s our date night, it’s all fair,” Lup laughs, tapping Lucretia on her sternum. Her fingers are warm and linger on her bare skin—forgone their shirts in the mild night as they lounge on the deck at two past midnight, local time, in just their dingy pajama bottoms and bras.

Merle and Davenport were off trying to secure the Light from the nearby town. Taako and Barry knew better than to come up when Lup started flirting a certain way with Lucretia. And Magnus, well. He could join them any time—in fact, that’s what they’re angling for. Lup more than Lucretia—even though it’s Lucretia who wants it.

“I don’t want to talk about it, especially since he's _bailed_ ,” Lucretia says petulantly, shuffling forward to sit up. She pours a handful of freeze dried marshmallows out and starts eating them one by one, crunching down on them as she thinks.

“New talking point… Why do straight boys wear socks with sandals?”

Lup groans loudly.

“One, those aren’t sandals, they’re slides and I can’t wait until we leave this plane so I can burn Fantasy Adidas to the ground and hit Merle across the head with his flaming rubber disasters. Two, you think Magnus is cute regardless. Three, Maggie’s not straight.”

“…is _anyone_?” Lucretia mumbles, feeling her face flush. “…Wait, how are _you_ privy to that—he only told me because we got drunk at fantasy karaoke, that you and Barry oh so unhelpfully bailed on!”

“He slept with Barry like, on cycle five? Oh! Luce! You’ve indirectly banged him!”

“ _Pardon_?”

“Magnus and Barry banged, then me and Barry, right? And then me and you!”

Lucretia traces a chart in the air with unfocused eyes, then squeaks and kicks over her cocoa. Lup levitates it fondly—Lucretia is too cute when she’s embarrassed (and slightly tipsy—there was more than chocolate in their drinks).

“Of course now that means you and Bear have banged so we might have to throw hands,” Lup teases, reaching out to nudge her knuckles to Lucretia’s cheek. Lucretia rolls her eyes.

She throws a marshmallow at Lup. “Indirect sex aside, Lup, he’s not interested in me,” she complains, feeling herself flush as her voice comes out in a whine that sounds the age she looks. “He didn’t show up.”

“He’s interested, he’s just _dense_.”

“Three dates, Lup, you set us up on three dates.”

“Yeah and he turned the color of a tomato each time. It’s sweet. And you said he realized that me and Bear weren’t gonna show up the last time,” she points out. “He’s gotta be interested. Bet you he’s gonna come.”

“I wish,” Lucretia sighs slowly. “I wish he’d get the hint that we invited him for a _reason_.”   

Lup leans back on her palms, looking up at the clear sky above as she ignores Lucretia’s fumbling protests. “One day, you’ll burst into my room at two AM to tell me you two fucked without my interference. Just _wait_.”

“Oh, like you did with you and Barry? Not like the whole crew hadn’t figured it out!”

“I had to say it! I was so excited, baby, don’t judge! And you’ll be too.”

Lucretia snorts, “Yeah. Right.”

Lup reaches out and snaps the band of Lucretia’s bralette. Lucretia squeaks, then rolls onto Lup, pushing them nose to nose.

“I won’t,” Lucretia says, as Lup leans up to steal a quick kiss. Her thighs come up to bracket her hips, and Lucretia lets their mouths linger—not quite kissing, but just brushing—for a moment before grinning wolfishly. “I’ll have the sense to keep banging him.”

She presses their hips together to punctuate the statement, and Lup laughs. “Wow, shit, better hope the boy has some stamina,” she teases. “Not everyone can be me, hon.”

Lucretia’s face goes rosy even though she rolls her eyes. “Not like, there would be _breaks_.”

“Mm, sure,” Lup murmurs, her hand skimming Lucretia’s bare side. Lucretia shivers and presses herself closer, her hand coming down to inch up the already high hem of Lup’s sleep shorts.

Lup catches a shuffling noise at the very edges of her hearing—she pauses, then grins in the worst sort of way. Lucretia hums in confusion, still peppering her mouth and cheeks with kisses. Bless terrible human hearing.

“What’d you have the boy do to you?”  

“Return my feelings,” Lucretia says in a deadpan, pressing her nose to Lup’s neck. Lup trails a flat palm from the center of her back down, pressing Lucretia closer to her hips.

“After that, you doofwad,” Lup says fondly.

“He looks like he could fuck me on a wall,” Lucretia muses.

Lup laughs, her hands circling down to grip Lucretia’s hips. She tugs her to her, circling her own in a slow movement as Lucretia kisses the hollow of her neck.

“ _I_ could do that for you,” Lup shoots back.

Lucretia shakes her head. “Mm, no magic. I mean just with his just—he could pick me up and hold me there with one hand.”

Lup turns her head and meets eyes with one very flustered and shirtless Magnus Burnsides. Lucretia hasn’t even noticed. Lup winks at him and he turns the color of their uniforms. She isn’t sure if she should have mercy  or continue to torture him. She settles on arching her spine as Lucretia drags her mouth down to her sternum.

“Mm, Lucy, I was right,” Lup says, choosing mercy.

“Ah?” Lucretia looks up and immediately squeaks in horror, sitting upright so quickly she sends their glasses rolling down the deck. Lup snickers and sits up slowly. She reaches out and rights the strap of Lucretia’s bra where she’d inched it down. She has to tug just a bit to get all of Lucretia’s breast back into the lace fabric, giving Magnus a very generous eyeful of flesh and nipple.

Lucretia smacks her hand hard, arms crossing over her breasts.  

“Uh—sorry, I uh, well I’m late, I guess?” Magnus stammers, hand over his eyes.

“You’re fine,” Lup calls, laughing as Lucretia hisses at her under her breath for the double entendre and Magnus visibly swallows. The poor boy is blushing all the way down his neck as he peeks out from between his fingers. “You’ve already got the right attire on.”

 “I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he says again. “Your uh. Thing. That you’re doing. To ea-eaaaachother?” he squeaks.

Lup reaches out and wraps her arms around Lucretia’s waist and hauls her into her lap. “It’s not interrupting if you’re _invited_.”

“You don’t have shirts on,” he says, still doing his best impression of a deer in front of a speeding wagon.

“Neither do you,” Lup shoots back. “We told you you could come for girl’s date night,” she says slowly. “If you’d asked, Barry would have told you what it meant.”

This seems to relax Magnus just a little and he shrugs. “Um. Fair.”

“Come on, sit.”

Slowly, he inches forward until he’s about a foot away from them. He crosses his legs and reaches for the thermos once Lup summons the glasses back to their spot on the deck. He’s decidedly looking anywhere but at Lup and Lucretia.

Lup rests her hands on Lucretia’s belly, thumbs rubbing slow circles against her.

She waits until he’s tossed back his entire cup in one shot to go: “We’re talking about sexual fantasies tonight Mister Burnsides.”

Magnus coughs and Lucretia turns around and shoots her the nastiest look she can manage. Which isn’t very nasty, considering Lup manages to wiggle one hand into her pants.

“That’s um. That’s… nice?” he manages, hands going back over his face. “I didn’t—I don’t—I didn’t realize, uh…”

“Luce is pretty light, you know,” Lup murmurs. She curls her fingers against Lucretia’s pubic mound, resting her hand lazily in her curls; Lucretia squirms in her lap, fingers tight against her wrist. “You could bench press her easy, right?”

“ _Um_. So, I uh, I should go—” Magnus says slowly. But he doesn’t move, he just watches Lucretia’s face as Lup slides her hand down to part her open.

“Don’t go,” Lup says, middle finger dipping down to Lucretia’s entrance and finding her wet already. “Luce wants you to stay.”

“Lup, this is pushing it to the extreme,” Lucretia says, her voice high and thready.

“But you want him to stay,” Lup repeats, circling her clit slowly.

Lucretia squirms, toes curling against the deck. She tries to keep herself together, but she looks up and finds Magnus staring at her hungrily, his face flushed and eyes wide. She groans, then nods weakly.

“Yeah,” she whispers.

Magnus swallows hard, sitting on his knees with his hands balled up against his sweatpants. Heat pools in his gut, tightening his throat and chest. His fingers twitch as he watches Lup press a series of kisses to Lucretia’s neck, as her chest heaves. He tries to keep his eyes on her face and torso, but his gaze drifts down to her quivering stomach and the way her knees keep coming up as she shifts.

He can’t see much, just the outline of Lup’s hand shifting under the flannel, but Lucretia gives a sharp gasp and he’s fairly sure it means Lup’s got her fingers in her.

“Do you want to stay, Magnus?” Lup asks, her voice maddeningly clear. “You like what you see?”

“I… uh, yes?” he stammers.

“You can touch her, she’ll like it,” Lup says, nuzzling Lucretia’s cheek softly. Her arm jerks and Lucretia moans, her voice soft and hoarse in the night air.

He shuffles forward, aware all too suddenly of his erection pressing to his thigh. He ignores it to run his hands gently against Lucretia’s flannel covered knees. Her leg jolts suddenly, and she looks at him, lips parted and swollen from where she’d bit down on them.

He runs his hands up her thighs and to her hips. He holds them, shuffling between her and Lup’s legs. He watches her as her eyes screw shut and her mouth falls open; her muscles strain under his fingers and he groans as she starts to fall apart underneath his gaze.

Lup watches as Magnus looks down at Lucretia, his eyes dark and half-closed. His hands are tight on her hips, and she can see the tension in his muscles as he just hovers. She slips her fingers from Lucretia, tapping them thoughtfully against her clit, making her jerk and whine.

Lucretia tries to twist her hips up into Lup’s touch, but Magnus’ grip on her holds her steady and that lights something hot and molten in her gut, turning her liquid and aching. If Lup was still inside of her, she probably would have come—the realization makes her shudder and moan.

Lup draws back, resting her hand on Lucretia’s stomach.

“Lup,” Lucretia whines. “Lup, please.”

“Mm, you’re not gonna touch her?” Lup asks Magnus.

“I—um, you…” Magnus stammers, looking up at Lup with wide eyes. “You know her? Um.”

“Honey, we didn’t invite you so you could just _watch_ ,” Lup drawls, grinning hungrily. She reaches out and presses her damp fingers to Magnus’ mouth, sliding them in when his lips part. She rubs against his tongue, making sure to spread the taste of Lucretia’s fluids on him.

He groans against her hand, tongue swiping between her fingers, curling against the base of her knuckles.

“Oh yeah, Lucy,” Lup. “If only you could feel this.”

Lucretia whimpers, her hands tight against the arm Lup still has looped around her waist. “Lup,” she pleads.

Lup draws her hand back from Magnus’ mouth, shuffling Lucretia just so in her lap. “I said you can touch her,” she says. “What do you wanna do, big guy?”

Magnus blinks and his fingers flex against Lucretia’s hips. “You—you should, you should touch her,” he says, his face hot. “You stopped, you need to make her feel good—”

Lucretia’s breath hitches and she shivers into Lup. Lup kisses her cheek, leaning her chin on her shoulder. “Lucretia, hon, what do _you_ want?”

“That’s not fair,” Lucretia complains.

“It was your idea,” Lup counteres.

“Luce?” Magnus questions.

Lucretia bites her lip, her face burning in embarrassment and arousal. “Please?” she offers. “Magnus?”

“Ah…”

The sound sounds knocked free from something; it’s barely an exhale of a moan, but Magnus leans forward and slips his fingers underneath the waist of her pajamas and tugs them down, wiggling her free of her underwear as well. Lup lifts her up into her lap, spreading her open with her knees, grinning wolfishly at Magnus as he pauses to look.

Lucretia shudders as his fingers trace the same path as before—her knees, then up the insides of her thighs, then the curve of her hips.

“Really, really?” Magnus asks, his voice thick.

“Yes,” Lucretia mumbles. He leans forward and shyly presses a kiss to her stomach, his fingers dipping back down to her inner thigh. She jolts and shudders as his fingers trail up to her clit, circling slowly. His fingers are thick and rough and he presses lightly, like he’s afraid he’ll hurt her.

She leans back against Lup’s chest, panting as he runs his finger directly over her, once, twice, and then two on either side. She moans, knees jerking up. Magnus makes a soft noise, stroking her with two fingers.

“There you go,” Lup murmurs, dragging her hands up to Lucretia’s breasts. She slips her fingers underneath the lace of her bralette, massaging Lucretia slowly. “Just like that.”

Lucretia twists her head slightly, pressing her cheek against Lup’s chin. Magnus moves up slightly, nosing the line of her neck. Lucretia’s mouth falls open, her breath sharp and ragged as she jerks into his hand.

Magnus hums against her neck, pressing his lips to her pulse. He kisses up the jut of her tendon, resting his nose right behind her ear. He angles his wrist, fingers pressing against her entrance, feeling her twitch as she groans.

“May I?” he whispers against her ear, pressing his middle finger a little harder against her, sinking just barely into her as her hips jolt.

Lup laughs, the sound reverberating through to Lucretia, who gives a weak chuckle as well. He laughs too, kissing Lucretia’s jaw.

“Yes,” she murmurs, one hand curling into his hair, pressing his face to her neck.

He feels and hears her gasp as he rubs into her, first one finger, then two. He crooks them as she rocks into him and she groans. He pushes into each roll of her hips up into his palm, fingers pressing into her. She moans and her fingers tighten in his hair, making him groan as well.

“Listen to you both,” Lup murmurs, her voice soft and dripping with smug satisfaction. The backs of her hands brush against his chest as she continues to play with Lucretia—she pinches her softly, makes her jerk and give a high gasp that runs straight down his back to his cock. “Listen to him, Lucy, he sounds like you’re sucking him off and all he’s doing is fingering you.”

He groans as he throbs in his sweatpants. “Lup, please—”

Lup shifts them, and Lucretia’s knee brushes against his thigh. He rolls forward without thinking and the small whine Lucretia gives as he ruts up against her leg makes him jerk his fingers forward. She bucks and her neck goes taut against him as she pulses around him. He presses the flat of his palm against her as she rocks against him, putting pressure on her clit as she comes.

Her grip on his hair keeps him in place, otherwise he would have watched as she came—he wants to see her, wants to kiss her through it, swallow the sounds she makes.

“I think he liked the idea,” Lup goads once Lucretia’s hips slow.

Lucretia grins lazily, feeling hot and molten still. She untangles her fingers from Magnus’ hair and traces from his ear to his chin, lifting his head up slowly. She smiles at him and kisses his forehead, and then her hands are on his shoulders and she pushes his shoulders.

He sits back in a daze, and suddenly she’s on her knees, his hand caught in her own. She kisses his fingers, and he thinks of Lup, pushing her hand to his lips and he traces her mouth gently. She takes his fingers slowly, tongue tracing the outline of his calloused fingertips.

“Lucretia, you don’t—” he says suddenly, realization hitting him like a punch to the face.

She grins against his palm, shaking her head as her mouth presses to his wrist. He cards his fingers through her hair, undoing the loose braid that had kept her tightly curled hair in place. He pets her hair and cups her cheek, feeling frayed at the tenderness on her face as he does so.

“I want to?” she presses, lowering herself onto her hands and knees. She mirrors his earlier action, kissing his navel gently as she drags her fingers through the hair on his belly. Lup sits up behind her, hands on her hips and grinning over her back at Magnus.

“I—okay,” he breathes, and then Lucretia’s pulling him free of his sweatpants, her mouth hot on his exposed skin. “Oh—okay!” he says again, half embarrassed by the squeak in his voice, half desperate not to buck up into Lucretia’s mouth as she lays a kiss to the head of his erection.

She rubs her thumb against his base as she pulls him into her mouth, just letting his head rest against her tongue. Lup’s hands roam up her back, then around. Lup lays her cheek against her back, fingers sliding down her stomach and between her legs.

She groans and leans back as Lup traces over her clit in a nonsensical pattern; Magnus’ hand finds her cheek and draws Lucretia’s attention back to him.

Lucretia looks up at him and turns her head to kiss his palm once before she licks up his dick, then strokes him. The position is awkward—her elbows and knees are already protesting—she wiggles back just slightly to lie against his legs, one arm loose around his hips. Lup shifts with her.

Lup kisses the arc of her spine, running her nose over the soft skin and muscle, one hand holding Lucretia’s hip as she slips her fingers back into her, crooking her finger and rubbing slow circles inside of her.

Lucretia moans around Magnus; he jolts with a groan, fingers tight in Lucretia’s hair. She shudders and rocks back into Lup’s hand, trying to set into a rhythm of pressing into Lup’s fingers and bobbing forward on Magnus’ cock.

In her haze, she thinks she’s doing a decent job until Lup presses the knuckle of her thumb to her clit and presses. She pulls from Magnus with a moan, shuddering as she pants against his hipbone. His cock smears a line of precum against her cheek and she turns to mouth at it, unable to do more than whimper and lap at his head.

“Lup,” she groans.

“Mmm?” Lup swipes her thumb gently against her and Lucretia arches and whines.

Magnus groans as Lucretia’s fingers twitch against his base. She strokes him slowly, kissing his hip and stomach. She sits up unsteadily, Lup’s slick fingers on her thigh as she runs her mouth up Magnus’ torso.

He cups her waist with one hand, the hand in her hair tipping her chin up. Lup wolf-whistles behind her as Magnus kisses her, open mouthed and hungry.

Lucretia shivers, picking up the rhythm of her hand, grinning as Lup curls her fingers over hers. Magnus bucks into the added pressure, moaning against Lucretia’s mouth. He grips her waist tight enough to leave marks, and she aches with the jolt of pleasure it sends through her.  

Maybe after this she’ll be able to talk him into holding her down—even just to kiss her, or just to hover, his hands on her wrists.

Magnus’ lips slide from hers as he jerks in their grasp, breath sharp and ragged as he comes across Lucretia’s palm and Lup’s fingertips.

“Oh,” Lucretia sighs happily, watching his face contort in pleasure. “That’s good—that’s really good, Magnus.”

Lup picks their entwined fingers up and lifts them to Lucretia’s mouth. Lucretia can’t even bring herself to chide Lup for her hand shenanigans, because as she licks the cum off of their palms, Magnus cracks an eye open and gives a groan that goes straight to her groin.

Lup laughs, and Lucretia drags herself from watching Magnus lean back onto his hands and pant to stand on her knees. She shuffles herself around to face Lup, grinning lazily at the flush high on Lup’s cheeks and the tips of her ears.

“Hey,” Lup says, grinning at her.

“Hey yourself,” Lucretia laughs, pushing her down so she can climb atop her, arranging their legs just so.

“Oh,” Lup murmurs as Lucretia’s knee presses to her. She rolls her hips up against her leg, letting her upper body go slack.

“Mm, yeah,” Lucretia whispers, running her hands up Lup’s stomach, cupping her breasts. “I know how you like this.”

“Sh…shut up,” Lup laughs, her grin slowly fading as she bites her lip as Lucretia nudges her a bit harder with her thigh.

Lup hikes her own knee up, pressing her thigh between Lucretia’s, silently thanking her foresight to wear shorts to this. Lucretia’ s soaked and hot against her skin and when she tenses her leg, Lucretia gives the softest groan of pleasure, spurring her hips harder to her. She loves coming like this, like she’s too turned on to even strip and Lucretia knows it, does it on purpose.

She chases against the heat in her stomach, eyes closed as she turns her head to the cool deck. Lucretia’s hand turns her back.

“No, no, look up at me Lup, please? Baby?” Lucretia whispers, and Lup’s groan is echoed by Magnus’. Lup opens her eyes and sees Magnus sit up and lean against Lucretia, his hands cupping over her and moving her hips on Lup’s thigh.

Lucretia twitches against Lup’s leg, hard and her hips drop and Lup hisses through her teeth as Lucretia falls into a second orgasm, her weight heavy on her. Lucretia’s hands skitter off of her chest as she teeters over her, mouth open as she gasps, still rocking hard on her with Magnus’ help, and Lup arches hard and follows suit, gasping out a strangled mess of both of their names.

Lucretia falls against her, almost knocking the wind from her lungs, but it could have been the aftershocks, because Lucretia’s still trembling and rocking on her, and Magnus just looks dazed, sitting beside them and stroking Lucretia’s back with a reverence that reminds Lup very strongly of Barry.

She grins, satiated and smug. “Join the pile dude,” she murmurs, rolling her and Lucretia to their sides. She flicks a wrist and summons up a blanket as Magnus spoons up behind Lucretia, who turns her head and presses a languid kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Good plan, Lup. Good plan,” she says with a soft laugh. “Next time, show up on time, Magnus.”

Magnus gulps and turns pink. “Yes. Um. _Yeah_.”

“Next time better not include me,” Lup yawns, nuzzling Lucretia’s neck. “You two have UST to work out.”

And she promptly pretends to fall asleep as Lucretia and Magnus both splutter at her.


End file.
